


Paradisal

by rcsyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pining, Punk Phil Lester, Sexuality, Some Action, Some Humor, Spaceboy Dan Howell, space, spaceboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcsyphan/pseuds/rcsyphan
Summary: phil wants the universe at dan's fingertips*:･ﾟseptember, 2018





	Paradisal

_**dan** _

dan yawned and stretched out his arms, arching his back as he curled over into the warmth of his blue hoodie, adjusting his legs so the grass wouldn't tickle his bare feet. he huffed and shifted his eyes above him, smiling at the navy blue sky illuminated by specks of white and gold.

dan was fascinated with the stars, the moon, everything outside of earth's atmosphere, it was all so fascinating. he loved the stars. on nights like the one tonight, he'd sneak out before total darkness to watch the blue turn black and the stars shine brighter every moment he was watching.

he heard faint footsteps on the pavement a few feet away, like someone barely even walking on their toes. a deep, husky voice rang through dan's ears. "hey." dan sucked in a shallow breath and lifted his head, shrinking his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie like a turtle in its shell. his brown eyes met the deep blue ones belonging to the boy with the deep voice, his incredibly pale skin complimenting the colour well. the deep blue eyes belonging to a boy named phil lester.

phil sat down on the grass, his legs bent so he could rest his elbows on them. "hey." dan responded quietly, sitting up into the same position as phil. he always seemed to subconsciously follow whatever phil was doing. he didn't know where he had learned that habit, it just started happening.

the two boys used to absolutely hate each other as children, phil was the tough, quiet kid everyone seemed to want to be around. dan was the shy, squeaky kid, the one that spent more time drawing doodles in his notebooks or reading than socializing.

phil thought he was weird, a young boy who didn't play kickball during recess and instead drew stars. they butted heads all the time, pretty much four times a week. two if dan was lucky. phil was always the intimidating one in the quarrels.

their arguing seemed to help them bond, though. when dan was 15, suddenly phil had changed. like someone flipped a switch. he was kinder to him, sometimes asked him about the things he had learned about the universe, watched him draw. even though it was rare, phil also sometimes sat down to watch the night sky with dan. and they'd just sit in a comfortable silence.  
and so they sat, silent, dan staring at the sky and phil not moving his gaze from in front of him.

"what're you doing out here tonight?" dan asked quietly, trying to focus on what was next to him and what was above him at the same time. "i got in an argument with my dad. saw you out the window, thought i might as well come to hang out." dan nodded.

"you looked like you were having a nice time" phil continued, looking up at the sky with dan. "it's nice out here." dan responded, smiling a fond smile. "you always say that." phil responded, nudging him with his shoulder. "it's true. every single time." dan responded. phil nodded, going back into his forward gaze.

phil was sometimes still mean to dan. he had times of anger, and always seemed to enjoy taking it out on dan. dan had bruises, soft spots, red marks, scars, from phil's outbursts. it was a toxic acquaintanceship, but dan didn't care. even though he had a hidden fear for phil, he enjoyed spending time with him.

"mom really likes you." dan said quietly, turning to phil, focusing on his hands folded over his legs. phil hummed in response. "if- if you don't want to stay with your dad," he sighed. "you could stay at my house, i'm sure she won't mind waking up to you in the house."

phil gave him a soft, fleeting smile. "thanks for the offer. maybe another time, though." phil looked at dan's eyes, forcing dan to look back. "i wouldn't sleep. i think too much." dan nodded. "you gonna stay out a bit longer?" phil asked. dan nodded. "til i wanna fall asleep." dan responded, his voice raising in pitch. phil gave him a husky chuckle.

"i'll be off, then." phil said, standing up. dan watched him from the ground, leaning the back of his head into the hood underneath him. "don't get yourself hurt, dan. i see a lot of people lurking the corners." he said quietly. dan shook his head. "i see them. they're your friends, aren't they?" phil shrugged. "i'm ashamed to say people believe so."


End file.
